Rans Idea
by Kisia-chan
Summary: Ran and Yoru get some rare time together, ending with a clever idea from Ran to leave their counter parts in a situation they can't really just walk away from. Sora/Sunao Yoru/Ran Hashiba/Fujimori


((Okay, so… here's seven pages worth of smut between Ran and Yoru as well as Sora and Sunao. XD I wrote this along while ago, and rereading it, I realized that towards the end, it didn't quiet come across the way I would of liked, so this is a little revise!))

"The boys get upset whenever we do this," Ran complained as Yoru pushed him back against the desk, his hand wandering up the inside of his leg. Ran's cheeks flushed, crimson eyes diverting away.

"Yes, well the boys are asleep right now aren't they? We just need to not wake them." Yoru chuckled, licking the shell of the pink haired males ear. Ran moaned, his back arching. He was just as frustrated as the larger male, being trapped inside of Sunao and Sora, they had to deal with the sexual frustration from themselves and the teenagers, though Sunao and Sora both wouldn't admit to it, so it made it difficult for the lovers to have time together. They'd managed to make love once, but only once, and in the morning they'd both gotten an ear full of the teenagers rage.

"Oh god, Yoru!" Ran gasped, feeling his boyfriends hand close around his half erect cock.

"I love the way you say my name…" Yoru chuckled, leaning in and kissing him gently. They locked lips for a moment, tongues battling for dominance, before Yoru took control, ultimately making Ran submit. Ran twisted his hands into Yoru's hair, pulling him closer.

"Yoru…" Ran gasped as the kiss broke. "I think… I have an- ah~" His head flew back as Yoru's fingers found one of his more sensitive spots, dragging his nails across it teasingly. "I have an idea."

"And what would that be?" Yoru asked, nibbling his way down Rans neck, pulling open Sunao's button up pajama top.

"The boys won't fess up, so maybe we could do a little encouragement?" Ran said moaning softly as Yoru raked his teeth over his neck. "After we've had our fun, we allow the sensations to slip, and leave them in a positon where they have to continue?"  
Yoru stopped and pulled back, looking at his lover with amusement in his 2-toned eyes.

"You're a little devil…" he chuckled darkly.

Ran grinned, a spark crossing his eyes as he pushed himself forward onto his boyfriend, stealing a deep kiss. Yoru held him tight to his chest and turned them, angling for the bed and letting the pinknette to topple on top of it, dragging him down with it.

Yoru leaned up, grabbing hold of Rans pants and dragging them down, using his other hand to push open the unbuttoned shirt, eyeing Ran hungrily, a smirk widening across his face. Ran shivered in excitement. He loved Yoru's predatory looks. Stripping Ran of everything, but the shirt, Yoru coaxed his lover into sitting up, sliding the shirt down to his elbow, and yanking it out from under him, using it as a make shift rope, pinning Rans arms.

"Y-yoru!" Ran whined, squirming underneath the blue haired man.

"Hmm?" Yoru mumbled innocently, licking across Rans chest, finding his nipple and giving it a small tug with his teeth. Rans breath hitched, and he squirmed, cheeks flushing. Yoru's lips left his nipple, traveling downwards, kissing and biting all the way down, pausing only at his navel before teasing Rans cock, gently rubbing his tongue along the base, brushing his fingers through the darker pink hair around his member. Ran gasped, biting his lip as he arched off the bed. Yoru sucked gently at the tip, watching Ran squirm. Ran pulled at his arms, wanting to pull Yoru back up to him, but the other male wasn't having it. Reaching up, he caught the ends of the shirt and pulled. Ran whined, scowling at Yoru.

"Please, Yoru," He moaned, panting as Yoru continued to suckle on his cock. "Foreplays nice, but I want you _now_."  
Yoru quirked an eyebrow, Ran was normally fine with just laying back and letting the more dominate male have his way with him, but today, he seemed particularly impatient. Raising up, he kissed Ran firmly, helping him remove the shirt. Sitting up, he began to strip, while Ran searched Sunao's draw for something to serve as lubricant. He closed his fingers around a bottle and pulled out Sunao's favorite lotion. Opening it up, he squirt a generous amount onto his hand. Leaning back, he rubbed it across his fingers, looking up at Yoru with an almost shy look as he began to prep himself, teasing his entrance as his lover watched.

Yoru's miss colored eyes sharpened, locking on the other mans fingers teasing in and out of himself. Ran whimpered as he forced his fingers into himself, not patient enough to start with one, he scissored two in and out of himself, moaning and whimpered.

"Come on, you can take more than that." Yoru teased, crawling onto the bed, watching. He picked up the lotion and covered his own hand, rubbing it across his cock, pumping as Ran tried to get his fingers deeper.

"I- ah! C-can't!" He whined, "The angels bad!"

Yoru reached forward, moving Rans fingers and forcing three in sharply. Ran cried out, his face flushing and eyes watering up.

"Better?" Yoru asked, laughing darkly.

"Ah! Yoru~" Ran whined, "That hurts! Ah! G-gentle!"

Yoru with drew his fingers, and moved forward, kissing Ran again, pulling him down onto the bed. Positioning his hips, Yoru began to ease in. Ran's head tossed back pink hair fanning out as he moaned. His body trembled with an unusual sensitivity, it'd been to long since he'd felt his lover inside him.

"Crap…" Yoru moaned. "So tight Ran-chan."

Ran whimpered, digging his nails into Yoru's arms as he slid into hilt. He wiggled his hips, whimpering as he tried to rush getting use to the man inside him.

"God, Yoru please!" Ran whined.

"Hold on, we can't make love right away anymore. Be patient." Yoru chuckled.

Pulling Rans leg up to rest on his hip, he pulled out and slid back in slowly. Ran moaned softly, closing his eyes. Slowly, Yoru sped up his movements, pivoting his hips and thrusting harder until Ran was mewling with every move. Ran's hands roamed Yoru's body, trying to get a good hold while his body was pillaged. Yoru held his lover close as his thrust in and out of him, burying his face in the soft pink hair as he panted. He could feel every part of the boy, twisting, tightening, burning around him with need. He kissed the boys neck, breathing out sweet nothings and moaning. He didn't know if Ran could hear it, so lost in the wonder that was sex with his lover, but he knew the other male felt the same.

"Yoru… I- ah… can't take m-much more." Ran panted, looking up at Yoru's eyes, his crimson ones to lost in ecstasy to stay focused for long, gentle long lashes fluttered shut, and Ran mewled.

Yoru could feel his own orgasm coming, burning, the tightening coil in his lower abdomen was about to burst. Pushing Rans legs up, he thrust harder, seeking out his prostate once more with deepening thrusts. As he got closer, his thrusts became erratic. With a loud cry, Ran was the first to come, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. Rans muscles clenched around him, sending the dominate one over the edge. Clenching his teeth, he slammed in with brute force he came, practically bending Ran in half as he spilled himself into the other male, grunting loudly.

They stayed like that for a moment, panting and waiting for their vision to clear. Yoru braced himself over Ran, not wanting to crush the pink haired boy. It was neither romantic nor fun to be squashed under your mate after sex.

"Oh god," Ran mumbled a moment later. "They've just gotta be glad that our bodies are separate… Sunao wouldn't be able to walk after that Yoru…"

Ran reached up, nuzzling Yorus neck, signaling he was okay with the older male still being on top of him. Yoru let a little weight onto him, kissing him firmly. Ran moaned gently, a smile playing his lips while running his hands through the blue hair.

"That was amazing." Yoru chuckled. "Its been a while."

"Mmhmm… tell me about it." Ran chuckled.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my mouth shut if they don't let us out more often." Yoru sighed, nuzzling Rans cheek. "Might have to rape Sunao…"

"I don't find that funny Yoru." Ran said trying to scowl at the other.

"Yes you do." Yoru chuckled. "So, what exactly was your idea love?"

"My idea?" Ran asked blinking. "Oh! With Sora and Sunoa…"

"Idiot." Yoru laughed.

"Shut up!" Ran whined. "I thought that maybe we could get the boys worked up, you know horny? Then leave them to their own devices, once we had them to worked up to think really."

"God you're cute when your evil." Yoru laughed.

Yoru shifted and Ran moaned as he slipped out of him. Yoru kissed his chest, licking a bit of the others essence off of his stomach as he went. Ran immediately felt his cock stir back into life watching. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his subconscious to open a little to let the sensations drift into his counterpart. He felt Sunao's subconscious stir, but he didn't awaken.

Sitting up, he got onto his knees and kissed Yoru, using his slender fingers to draw the others cock back into life. He pressed against the tip and smiled at the sharp, deep moan he got.

"Damn it… Sora's starting to wake up." Yoru moaned, closing his hand around Rans smaller one.

"Keep him down for a little while longer." Ran whispered, kissing Yoru again, drawing him towards the head of the bed. Yoru wrapped his arms around Ran and sat down on his haunches, pulling him into his lap. Lining his cock up with Rans entrance, he forced to other down hard. Ran cried out in surprise, moaning loudly. Yoru felt his body spazm, flickering between the rifts that separated his body from Sunaos, a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Is this the kind of situation you meant to leave them in?" He asked.

"B-bastard! If I lose consciousness, Sunao will be in pain. He's a virgin for crying out loud!" Ran whined, panting as he shifted on Yoru's hard length.

"He'll be fine so long as Sora has the good sense not to move to quickly." Yoru laughed, holding Ran down, not letting him move. Ran whined, wiggling his hips desperately.

"He's waking up, this is too much for him to cover subconsciously!" Ran moaned.

Yoru gritted his teeth, feeling the spasm again. In a flash his world broke and he lost control.

Sora opened his eyes slowly, groaning at a sudden pain in his lower regions. He felt fingers grab hold of his shoulders with bruising strength and a strangled whine came from above him. Eyes widening, he looked at a teary eye'd Sunao, naked in his lap, body tensed and arched. Sunao tried to push away, and cried out, Sora felt a tight clench around his cock causing him to echo the cry, wrapping his arms around Sunao he pulled him close, holding him there.

"Hashiba! Wh-what the hell!" Sunao yelled, "O-owh!"

"Don't blame me!" Sora yelled, moaning as Sunao squirmed on top of his cock.

"Ah!" Sunao curled into Sora's chest, resting his head on his shoulder as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He'd gone to sleep, and woken suddenly with Sora _inside_ him. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, painfully aware of the large member stretching him, practically tearing him in half. Sora throbbed inside of him, he could feel it. Both were trembling holding onto each other.

"O-okay… I think I can lay you back and pull out now…" Sora said softly.

"N-no! Hashiba please don't move!" Sunao gasped, fingers clenching around his shoulders. "It hurts…"

Sora looked down at the pink haired boy, eyes soft. It was hard seeing such a prideful person whine like that. Sora moaned a bit, Sunao was so freaking tight and _hot_. It was torture just sitting there like this, but he knew if he suggested they continue on that the pinkette would kill him. Sunao looked up at him, face flushed and wet with tears, making Sora's own eyes widen. There was something sexy about how vulnerable he looked.

"Fujimori… I.. eh… Nao?" Sora said softly. "I need to lay you back so I can pull out of you, or I might hurt you again."

Sunao looked away, face flushing a dark red as he nodded. Sora supported his back, and helped him move his legs from the half bent position under them, and straightened Sunao out, laying him on the bed. He pulled back and got a startled, whimpered moan from Sunao, his legs clenching around his hips to stop him from pulling out anymore.

"Baka! That hurts!" Sunao hissed.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to help!" Sora snapped back.

"Fuck!" Sunao growled, "Damn it all Hashiba!"

Sora growled, glaring at the boy, putting a hand over Sunao's head to brace himself. He slammed back in, getting another startled moan from him. Tears trickled down his face and he began to squirm again.

"Better?" Sora asked, glaring down at the pinknette. "Now it's like I never moved at all…"

"B-baka." Sunao whimpered. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"I'm gonna kill Ran and Yoru for this." Sora growled, leaning down a little so he could rest his head next to Sunao's.

"We can agree on that." Sunao said, he shifted again, whimpering, there was moment of silence between them. "Okay… I think I'm ready for you to move."

Sora's eyes opened and he flushed, the words making his cock pulse. He knew Sunao didn't mean his words in the same manner as one would traditionally in this sort of situation.

"Y-you sure?" He asked. Sunao nodded, looping one arm around Sora's neck for support as the other reached up to thread through Sora's larger fingers, holding onto them tightly.

Sora nodded, closing his eyes as he began to move, pulling out slowly. The friction was almost unbearable, feeling the pull of Sunao's body trying to hold him in as he retracted. When he was almost out, he paused, feeling Sunao's shivering body beneath his. Looking at the pink haired boy, he took in how beautiful he looked. Panting, flushed, his pink eyes glassy from arousal and a little pain. He was feeling it to. Sora could tell.

"Nao…" He said softly, making the boy look up at him. Leaning in he kissed him, forcing his tongue past the others lips to engage his own. He knew Sunao would hate him in the morning for this, but he could resist this chance. It was probably the only one he'd ever get to see him like this. Sunao made a noise of surprise, and before he could respond, Sora slammed back into him. Sunao's entire body arched up off the bed, fingers digging at his hand and shoulder. Sora winced at the pain, but pulled out again, a little faster this time and slide back in.

"Nnah! Sora!" Sunao cried, "It hurts!"

"Ssh, I'm sorry Sunao." Sora grunted, kissing his cheeks. "I can't help myself, you feel so good… It feels better later, I promise, otherwise Yoru and Ran wouldn't do it. Just hold on okay?"

Sora whispered more sweet nothings into Sunao's ear, pivoting his hips and thrusting in again and again. Sunao's whimpered cries slowly became gasps and moans, tears still sliding down his cheeks from both pain and arousal overload. Sora wrapped his fingers around his erection and pumped in time to his thrusts, trying to make him feel the pleasure of it all. He kissed down his neck, licking and nipping it gently.

"Sora!" Sunao gasped as his cock brushed against his prostate, sending stars throughout his vision. Sora moaned, it was nice hearing his first name from the boy. Locking lips with his, he pushed his tongue into Sunao's mouth, fighting him for control of the kiss. "S-sora?"  
"Y-yeah?" Sora asked breathlessly.

"Ha…harder…" Sunao whispered, face flushing a deep crimson as he asked the boy for more. Sora's chest fluttered, and he attacked Sunao's mouth with his own. Pushing his legs open a little more, and higher as he thrusted in faster and harder. Sunao cried out in pleasure, back arching again, both arms coming to secure themselves around Sora's neck. Thinking about how they'd awoken, Sora sat up, using his free arm to pull Sunao back into his lap and slam him down onto his cock. Sunao's voice broke as he cried out, thrashing his head as Sora filled him deeper, keeping one arm around Sunao's waist, and putting the other behind himself for support, Sora thrusted up into Sunao, making the pink haired boy scream.

"Oh god…" Sora moaned, panting. "You're beautiful Sunao…"

Sunao shook his head, mouth hanging open slightly as he gasped.

"Sora, I-I…" Sunao gasped, his body arching as he came suddenly. Sora moaned loudly feeling the sudden spasm of muscles around his cock, and the warm splash of Seed as Sunao came. Thrusting hard, he came into the boy, biting hard into his shoulder to muffle his deep moan. Both shaking and panting from their orgasm, Sora pushed forward, collapsing on top of Sunao, encasing him with his arms, holding him tight. Sunao grunted at the sudden weight, but made no other arguments, instead curling into the larger boys body, letting his legs dangle over Sora's hips, with Sora still hilt deep inside him.

"Think… think they planned that?" Sora asked suddenly, not letting go. Sunao shifted slightly tucking his head into Sora's shoulder.

"Fuck if I know… I'll be sure to thank them for your virginity either way." Sunao said sarcastically.

"Fh! Like your one to talk about giving up their virginity, Mr.-Oh-No-Don't-Move-It-Hurts-So-Bad!" Sora scoffed, finishing his sentence in a mockingly feminine voice. Sunao growled and bit him on the shoulder, getting a yelp from Sora. Sora shifted and Sunao jumped, blushing as he moaned loudly, feeling Soras cock brush against his prostate.

"D-don't start moving yet!" Sunao stuttered.

Sora felt a feral grin cross his face.

"Ready for a round 2 Fujimori?" He whispered with a predatory sneer. He felt Sunao tremble, eyes widening. Did it excite him? He leaned forward and growled, getting another tremble and a whimper from the boy.

"Hashiba, I mean it..." He said shakily.

"Hey, its Sora…" He said firmly. "We just made love Sunao… call me Sora."

Sunao looked at him, normally guarded eyes wide. His face turned that delicious shade of red again, and he looked away shyly.

"Sora…" He mumbled, as though to try it out. Sora smiled and launched forward kissing Sunao firmly, allowing his flaccid man hood to slip out while he kissed Sunao.

"What do you say? Wanna do it again? So this time I can _remember_ and enjoy losing my virginity to you?" He asked, purring a little. He felt Sunao tremble again, he really liked the animalistic side of Sora.

"F-fine." He said softly, moving against Sora. "I'd… I'd like that."

Sora pulled Sunao on top of him, exploring his sides and back with his finger tips. Sunao sit up and flushed again, squirming as he straddled Sora, allowing his hands to touch every inch of him. He closed his eyes, chewing his lip. The first time they'd met after he'd come to the school, they were in a very similar position, only, Ran had been the only one with a sexual intent back then. His breath hitched as he felt Sora's fingers slide past the cleft of his ass, touching the cum slicked entrance briefly before withdrawing. The fingers returned to his chest, tweaking his nipples gently. Sora tilted his head, touching each of Sunao's most sensitive places with a strange knowing. Maybe Yoru was sharing these locations with him?

Sunao reached down, running his hands over Sora's chest, before inching himself down so he could see Sora's half erect cock. Flushing he grabbed hold of it gently, curious an inexperienced fingers working over it. Moving off of him, Sunao leaned down, giving the head a curious lick. Sora closed his eyes moaning loudly. Sunao took his cock into his mouth and sucked, trying to slide it as far into his mouth as possible, making Sora hiss in pleasure. Sitting up, he put his fingers in Sunao's hair, watching him suckle on his cock.

Their relationship had, gone through some drastic changes over the last few months. After their daring escape from the labs, a month full of untrusting glances between them, and finally a slow relax into a stand-offish friend ship. Now this, as Sunao tried hard at his new task, and Sora pet his hair encouragingly, moaning loudly. It may have been sudden, but with all the sexual frustration from Ran and Yoru, as well as his own. Maybe they'd be able to be as close as they were when they were little, trapped in that awful cell.

"Nao-chan. Look at me…" Sora whispered.

Sunao released his cock and looked up, licking his lips as he curiously met the blue eyes of his roommate. Wrapping a thick length of the pink hair around his fist, he lead Sunao up for another kiss. Sunao moaned gently, and touched Sora's cheek with his hand.

"Sora… please…" Sunao whispered against his lips, pulling him closer. "Don't… don't let go."

Sora growled lightly, practically tackling Sunao into the mattress. Even after so long, Sunao was still insecure about being abandoned. Sora wasn't going to allow him have any thoughts like that. Not while they were making love.

"I'll never let you go." He promised, grinding his hips into Sunaos. The smaller boy moaned, hips bucking back up against Sora's. Reaching down and taking both their cocks in his small slender hand, he squeezed, sliding it up and down, making Sora's rhythm faultier, thrusting down harder into the hand and against Sunao's hips. Both moaned loudly as slender petite body rocked up against the hard, slightly muscled one above it. Moving his hands away, Sora pushed Sunao's hands up to next to his head, pressing them there gently, showing him that he was suppose to stay there. He spread Sunao's legs open, sitting back on his knees to look him over. Sunao was flushed, and panting, squirming slightly at the sudden loss of friction. Sunao's body was slender and curved, if it weren't for the hard member between his legs, Sora'd be convinced he were a girl. Leaning forward, he gently found his entrance, slidding a finger in slowly. Sunao's pink eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip. It was awkward, but less so than what he'd woken up with inside him. Sora pushed in his second finger next, searching for that spot with in Sunao, finding it with surprising ease. The lithen body arched, and a moan escaped his lips, making Sora shudder in anticipation.

"Sora…" Sunao moaned, arms reaching forward for him. "Please take me…"

Sora's face flushed, mentally swearing that he'd almost climaxed with those three words. Crawling forward, he touched Sunao's cheek as his arms folded around the older blue haired boy, kissing him gently as he positioned them once more. Thrusting in, he felt Sunao arch into him, gasping loudly as he cried out for his new lover.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yoru smirked down at his lover, as Ran tried to recover from a fit of giggles. They'd just woken up, seeing as their alter egos were far to tired to awaken just yet. Sitting up, he grinned, pink hair flooding over his shoulders.

"I expected it to work but not that well! They went at it like… 6 times!" He squealed.

"Don't exaggerate, they only had sex 3 times, Ran." Yoru chuckled, kissing his lover on the cheek. "And I think it only counts as 2 considering how the first round came about."

"Still… I'm impressed, for virgins they knew their stuff." Ran said with a happy sigh. Yoru trailed his fingers over the naked pinknettes leg.

"I think I know where they learned it."

((Reviews for a self conscious writer? =D))


End file.
